With Me
by MissMalfoyDaughterofHades
Summary: I'm not awesome at summaries but i'll give it a go... Draco hates Hermione, and she hates him...right? But what will happen when Draco falls in love with Granger? Will she ever forgive him for all he's done? Or will Hermione end up with someone brave enough to say sorry? May be tragic :P plz read! :D
1. Chapter 1: In Tears

**This is my first ever fanfic, so be kind peoples :P**

**I hope you like it! And please review!**

**It's not a songfic, but I got the idea from Sum 41 With Me ((it's awesome, go listen to it!))**

**It's during Hogwarts, around the 5****th**** year… but does not follow much of any of the books really…. :D**

**There are some incidents, don't worry…and even though it's a Dramione….NO SMUT! :3 **

**And the POV thingmajigger, when I saw POV in this I mean I'm Third Person Limited..for the character at the moment….yep, my weird way…. :D**

**I don't like the incredibly weird soft Draco. My Draco is not going to be soft at all…maybe later but…you're gonna have to continue reading/following for that :)**

* * *

_**Hermione's PoV**_

Hermione was in the library, red faced and staring with a piercing glare towards the book in her hands. Ron and Harry were being very hostile towards her, and she just wanted to burst into tears, and disappear. But she couldn't do that.

This year was the WORST. She was head girl, however, Draco Malfoy, the unsufferable, annoying, evil, foul, loathsome cockroachlike ferret was Slytherin's head boy. AND GUESS WHAT? Dumbledore, who Hermione agreed was a genius most of the time, had forced them to SHARE a dorm. A WHOLE dorm with each other. He explained it was promoting House unity and whatnot. Hermione hated it. Draco and Hermione never talked. They insulted, hexed, hurt, annoyed. They weren't friends, they were enemies.

Draco had many annoying habits Hermione could list. Number one was that he always had some girl his room with him. You know what I mean? Hermione had asked him to remember the Silencing Charm, but it seemed that he forgot it more often after that.

Hermione grumbled as she turned each page of the book, practically ripping it apart. "Cool it Granger!" she heard someone sneer. _Only one person ever calls me Granger…_Hermione knew it was Draco Malfoy, the ferret, even before she looked up. "What do you WANT, Malfoy?" she uttered, snapping her head back into position to pretend to read the book. "All I want in my book, Granger. The one you're holding upside down right now. I need it." Draco extended his hand to receive his book.

Hermione sighed. She didn't have the emotional power to argue with Malfoy at the moment. "Take it." Draco wiped the book, as if to get germs off it as Hermione winced at the action. Her nostrils flared as she saw a smirk on his face. _Why does he ALWAYS have to piss me off! _Hermione got up, with a disgusted look on her face and walked away, to get another book, and think in peace.

_** Draco's PoV**_

Draco had succeeded in annoying that Granger mudblood. Again. He smirked as he picked up the book. He turned to his desired page and groaned. _Why do we get so much effing homework? We have social lives too! We have to sleep, eat and do other things also! _He grumbled, pulling out a piece of parchment from his bag and a quill. _At least I have a pretty sturdy Spell-Checking Quill!_ Draco started on his homework, forgetting everything else.

Draco was very jealous of Hermione, so jealous, he only wanted to make her feel bad about her weaknesses. Like how her blood wasn't pure. Draco knew it was wrong, very incorrect, but he just hated her for having a life so perfect, so wonderful! Viktor Krum, one of the best Quidditch players, as her boyfriend, great friends, even if they were WeaselBoy and ScarHead. Especially if it's ScarHead.

Suddenly a little voice came from the shadows. _None other than that Granger, I'll bet! _"Malfoy, look, there's no place in the entire library, so may I share with you?" she asked. "Why so polite Granger? Don't you just do whatever you want, usually? Unless Scarface and WeaselBoy are there?" Draco noticed Hermione's face change as he used his nicknames for Harry and Ron. Her face didn't look angry, like it usually did when he called them that, but it looked weirdly sad.

Hermione sat as far away from him as she could manage, and Draco wasn't going to argue. He started to scribble on his parchment when he realized his quill had messed up all his spelling. _Damn you, you effing quill! _He fumbled as he brought forth another quill to write with, but as he was going to connect the quill to the parchment, his elbow knocked over the ink bottle. He swore as he watched the ink seep into his essay, destroying all his hard work.

He could hear Hermione's sobs from behind her book. He had had enough. "OH GAWD, will you SHUT UP and stop bawling already?! You're not the ONLY one with problems!" he shouted, angry and frustrated. He watched as Hermione got up from behind her book, hearing a thud as her knee banged against the table, and clenched her fists. Her eyes were red and puffy due to all that sobbing, and he could see she had been tugging at her messy hair. Suddenly, she loosened up, closed her eyes and sighed. Draco could see she was trying hard to not burst out crying. "Ugly little mudblood Granger. Always annoying and destroying people's lives!" he muttered loud enough for just her to hear. He smirked as she watched her break down, tears escaping her tear ducts, running away from him. _Now, back to work…in peace!_

* * *

**This is the first chapter..yeah, it's really short. Plz REVIEW! I love reviews! And constructive criticism….i will try to update every week, once or twice. School's here, and I have a lot to fear :D**

**Sigh* anyway, I hope you liked it! It's just the intro, but you know..blah blah blah :P**


	2. Chapter 2: How?

**Hmmmm...i feel forever alone! Does no one like this? :/**

**Plz REVIEW! :)**

**Sigh***

**Anyway….let me continue with the story…..i do hope you like it!**

* * *

**_Hermione's POV_**

Hermione crashed onto the bed, unable to stop herself from crying. She cradled her knee that had banged the table, crying onto it, warm tears slowly numbing the pain. _How did everything become so messed up? _Hermione gasped for breathe, taking in all the oxygen she would need.

_I know how it all got so effed up, I know. _Hermione, brightest witch of her age, knew how it had all come to this. Ron and Harry, her two only best friends, abandoned her, just because of one silly misunderstanding.

It began when she and Draco had begun their Head of House duties by sharing dorms. Ron had made a very impolite joke about how Draco acts. "Be careful 'Mione, that Death-Eater will try to get in your pants! Blimey Hermione, I can't believe you have to share a whole DORM with that ferret. If he tries to hex you, call us!" Hermione's nose flared up at the statement. "Ron, Draco's NOT a Death-Eater. And I can perfectly take care of myself. Totally take care of myself. I can out hex you Ron!" Hermione wasn't some fragile flower, she knew she was strong enough.

"What do you mean he's NOT a death-eater? You know Hermione. You know. And since when are you in LOVE with the 'evil, foul, loathsome little cockroach?" Ron sneered. "RON! I am not in LOVE with him!" Hermione pretended to gag at the thought. "You two do seem to be close to each other…" Harry trailed off. "We IGNORE each other Harry! We're not even friends!" Hermione couldn't believe what they were saying.

After that, Ron always seemed to shout at her for 'Falling In Love With The Enemy'. Hermione was pissed. "I am NOT IN LOVE WITH HIM!" she shouted at Ron as he repeated his comment for the umpteenth time. Ron was gaping at her with awe. Hermione Granger had just blown her top. "Then why do you spend so much time with him?" Ron asked innocently. "BECAUSE WE'RE BOTH HEADS OF HOUSES THAT'S WHY! ATLEAST I'M NOT LIKE YOU-YOU ARSE! I DON'T GO EATING PEOPLE'S FACES INFRONT OF EVERYONE! YOU AND HARRY JUST HAVE TO ACT LIKE SUCH-SUCH BYOTCHES!" Hermione picked her wand and threw a hex at Ron. We all know Hermione's curses are one of the strongest. To make matters worse, Harry and Ron both sucked at counter-curses. She had had enough. She gasped at what she had done. Mustered a sorry at Harry, and Ron too, and began to exit the Grand Hall red faced. The last thing she saw before leaving was Malfoy mouthing the words _Mudblood's a Slytherin. _Ouch.

_Addition to all that they STILL haven't forgiven me! Ginny at least agrees Ron's been a total git about it. She says he's just jealous cause he has a crush on me…but…no! Why don't Harry and Ron forgive me? _Fresh tears sprung into her already sore eyes at the memory. She couldn't stop crying, snuggling into the bed. Inhaling a really intoxicating cologne…_Wait, this isn't my room!_

**_Draco's POV_**

Draco had just finished re-doing all his History homework and making his way back to his dorm, his room. He was fighting a personal battle, he was feeling bad about acting the way he had towards Hermione before. _But she deserved it…..didn't she?!_

He had just entered his room, to a sight that made his mouth hang open. Hermione Granger, a damp mess, was laying on his bed, it clearly showed on her face that she had cried herself to sleep.

Draco felt a slight pain in his heart, watching Hermione like this. _It's my fault. _He gasped in realization. He felt as if a thousand knifes were piercing his heart at the same time. _Why…why do I feel this way? _Draco kneeled down next to Hermione's face. He was in awe, she was so beautiful.

_Mudblo-Granger is so…so..breathtaking. Her face…she's not perfect, but her imperfectness made her so…beautiful…perfect.._Draco reached out to brush a strand of her russet colored hair with slight bistre highlights off her face. Her bushy mane had been tamed recently, Draco noted. He shook the thought out of his head. "Granger…you're on my bed." He whispered. Hermione got up with a start and Draco's heart skipped a beat as he watched her chocolately brown eyes hit his own silver-gray ones. "I-I'm so sorry Drac-Malfoy…I-I just fell asleep and-and.." Hermione began to apologize. "It's all right." A very confused Draco replied. His had began flutter as Hermione's arm brushed against his in her attempt to get up.

_She's a Mudblood. Why do I feel like-like I love her? _Draco sinked into his bed, confused, angry and weary. It was all too much. How can one hate, then love someone a minute later? How does one find someone so disgusting, but so- oh so beautiful? How…? It was probably guilt. _Yes, I'm just feeling bad about shouting at her for no reason…yeah…. _Draco closed his eyes, to try to fall asleep, but he couldn't help hearing the sobs emitting from the beautiful Gryffindor sleeping in the room beside him.

* * *

**I know, this one's short too…..I'm so sorry! It's my first fanfic..so I'm a beginner at this…..so plz review and criticize! Now…I think it's going too fast, but you see I've never really 'been in love' so this is a huge project for me… :D help! :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Changed

**Thanks to LunaBee13 for her WONDERFUL review :) love ya :D**

**And I'm pretty sure you're gonna have to wait for a long time for some Draco-actually-figuring-out-his-feelings thingamabob **

**:D**

**So, yeah, PLZ REVIEW! And follow and favorite if you feel like it! :)**

* * *

**_Draco POV_**

Draco had fallen asleep in his cloths. He woke up, not knowing what to do. He stared at the walls before getting ready for the day. As he was applying hair gel onto his sleek, silky platinum blonde mane, he heard banging and crashing coming from Hermione and his shared common room. Last night's events hit him like a ton of bricks. Every time he closed his eyes, he was greeted by Hermione's beautiful face.

Draco stalked into the room, watching Hermione from a distance. She was sitting on one of the plump red sofas on 'her side' of the room, reading a book. She was listening to music on her 'iPod'. She had explained to him what that muggle contraption was weeks ago. He remembered all the human-like conversations they had had. Long time ago.

He smiled at all the times he had seen her laugh and smile. They were always with Scarhead and Weasel. Always. He realized he had always paid attention to his little Mudblood. _But wait….Granger hasn't been with…with Potter and Weasley for a long time….I don't remember her eating with them…or even eating in the Great Hall for the past month. Maybe…maybe she's….Oh dear lord…Now I know why she's so sad._

Draco sat on 'his side', on his green bean bag sofa. He picked up the book he had taken from Hemione's hand last night. He turned the pages, pretending to be Hermione. He noticed a page that had small, wet spots depicting where tears had fallen. He looked up at Hermione. _I hurt her so much…why does it hurt me now?_

He remembered all the times he had teased, tormented Hermione. Calling her a mudblood, filthy, ugly, all those hurtful words. She never hurt him. She's called him a ferret, a cockroach. Nothing more. Not really. Draco felt guilty. Hermione's long sigh reached his ears. He knew what he should do.

**_Hermione's POV_**

Draco walked toward Hermione. "How are you?" he mumbled. Hermione was taken aback. _Is Draco actually talking to me like a-like a human? _Hermione pulled out her earphones, gave him a watery smile and replied, "I'm al-alright." She noticed his gray eyes turn to a shiny, silver shade. _He looks…happy? Happy to hear that I'm alright? _

Hermione moved away as Draco sat down beside her. _He looks hurt. _"What do you want Draco?" she asked, she didn't trust him. She watched his face fall. "Nothing Granger. Just, you were crying a lot yesterday. What happened? Did ScarHead and Weaselbee do anything?" Draco looked sincere. _Does Malfoy actually care about me? _Hermione closed her eyes to stop bursting out again, failing miserably. She felt cool tears dripping down her chin to her neck. Then the unexplainable happened…Draco hugged her.

"Wha-What?!" she yelped. _What the heck? This is so…awkward. _ She watched Draco blush. "So, sorry! I, umm, you were crying and Pansy usually excepts a…a hug and like Blaise and I usually…" Draco looked away. Hemrione smiled at how weirdly Draco, Blaise and Pansy were to Harry, Ron and herself. "No..it's fine…It's just that..you remind me of how..Harry and Ron..used to be…" Hermione wiped her tears.

Hermione hesitated before explaining the situation to Draco. He listened intently. "And now…now they aren't talking to me….I miss them Draco…I miss them so much!" She watched Draco grin. "What?" she snapped. _I just told him everything and now he smiles? I shouldn't have!oh no!_She scrunched up her face, trying hard not to sob at Draco's reaction. "No-No! Please don't cry! Blimey I didn't mean to…hurt you. Just…I ….you called me Draco, Grang-Hermione. You called me Draco not Malfoy." Hermione saw a wide smile appear on his lips. She couldn't help but smile at the sight.

_He looks…attractive….I love the way his eyes shine when he smil-OH LORD…why am I thinking of Ma-Draco this way? He's not…ever going to love me…Wait, why am i…dear.. _Draco pulled her hand, "We're going to ScarHead and WeaselBee, shush. They're going to have to apologize." Hermione smiled, but she was scared inside. How could she talk to Harry, to Ron, people who wouldn't even LISTEN?

**_Draco's POV_**

_I feel so confident. She's just like Pansy, except I have…I have feelings towards her. I mean…no…not like…i….. "_Draco…please…I don't want to talk to them…not yet" she whispered. They were ready for Potions, the first class of the day, Slytherins and Gryffindors together. Draco just stared at her beautiful, broken, face. _She's scared. _"Oh..alright. But you WILL talk to them later, promise?" Hermione nodded.

Draco pulled her towards where he usually sat with Blaise and Pansy. "You'll sit with us. That's final." He saw a grin on Hermione's face. "Yeah…alright." Pansy stared at them open mouthed.

**_Pansy's POV_**

Pansy moved closer to Hermione, grasping her hand and giving it a little squeeze. " Draco told Blaise and I. He'll trust us with everything. And you can trust us. I know we're not friends, but I know how hard it is to have your best friends, your only friends, mad at you. Draco's very understanding. I hate it when Blaise gets jealous." Pansy gave Hermione a reassuring smile. "And anyway, what magic have you used on our Draco? He's so obsessed with you." Pansy cause Hermione to blush up and look over at him.

_Hmmm, looks like there's love in the air… _Pansy noticed a slight blush appear on both of their faces, as they broke eye contact. Then, Professor Snape decided to talk.

"We will be creating the most powerful potion ever. Amortenia. The most dangerous, most difficult potion. I will put you all in groups of 4. There will no fights, talking back, or any complaining about your groups." Pansy crossed her finger. _Let Draco and Hermione be together…they're perfect for each other! And me with Blaise…cause…well…_"So, let's start with…let's see, Mister Potter," Snape sneered the name. _Professor really hates that Potter, doesn't he? _Snape continued, "You will be with Mister Ronald Weasley..and Miss Hermione Granger…Draco Malfoy, you shall have to endure the inconvenience of working with them." _Oh shite…Hermione and Draco are screwed….well, at least they're together and I'm with Blaise!_

* * *

**This isn't very long either, and not that awesome…I had many..distractions let's say ;) anyway, I hope you like it! Review, favorite, follow! :D**

**It's a good try, yeah? Oh and you'll have to wait for real Dramione action….**

**Oh, and I wonder what's gonna happen now that Ron, Harry, Hermione and Draco have to work together….will it work out?!**


	4. Chapter 4: Misunderstandings

**This time, holy shizz you might start to hate Ron and Harry. And Draco…. **

**I got the idea of what will happen in this chapter from DUN DUN DUN a personal experience. I told you about the 'distractions'? yeah that…but anyway, no one cares about my personal life, let's just get on with the story :D**

* * *

**_Draco POV_**

_I'm screwed. Hermione's alright. But WeaselBoy and ScarHead…..And when Hermione becomes their frien again, she'll…oh no…._Draco frowned. He took his place beside Hermione on the table their team would have to share. "Amortenia is the most powerful love potion." Hermione started. Draco gave her a reassuring smile. _She's trying to be normal. Wait, why the hell am I obsessing so much about…oh never mind… _Draco watched silently as Ron and Harry gulped and started to talk to Hermione.

"We're sorry 'Mione. Can you…We were wrong. Any fool can see that you and the cockroach will never get along, let alone go out." Harry gave Draco a disgusted look. Draco's face burned with anger. _Who was he, the boy who just wouldn't die, to tell my- to tell Hermione there's no way she can go out with me? He can't effing chose who she does or doesn't, can or can't go out with. _

Draco watched Hermione sigh. "It's-it's alright. So friends?" she whispered hoarsely. Draco could tell she was going to cry. "Friends!" Ron took Hermione's hand and shook it violently. Draco pulled Hermione's arm as he saw her wince from the pain. "Stop it WeaselBoy. You're hurting her." He sneered.

Hermione gave me a little frown. _Ouch. I'm just trying to help you! _"It's ok Draco. Ron can be a bit…..over excited at times." The smile on her face almost made Draco melt. _Why can't you smile at ME like that?Oh why can't I tell you how I feel. Oh, wait, that's right, cause I don't what I feel about you._

Hermione read out the instructions as Draco, Ron and Harry followed them. "Did she just call him Draco? That good-for-nothing ferret is probably messing with her mind." Draco heard Ron whisper to Harry. Harry snickered and whispered something into Hermione ear. Draco felt jealous, but as he saw Hermione giggling, he felt even worse. _What did he say? ScarHead never says anything good about me…Did….How could Hermione laugh at me..I helped her….I actually cared for her and…why…? _Draco slammed the table with the ingredients.

**_Hermione POV_**

Hermione gasped at Draco. _Why's he so angry all of a sudden?... Harry just said…that Ron…IS actually crushing on me…..That's so…so…oh I don't know…. _Hermione sighed. "You okay Draco?" she smiled at him.

"No. I am not effing okay Hermione. I helped you. I wanted to be your friend. But you know what, Blaise was right..You were just using me…you wanted someone to be by your side while ScarHead and Weasel hated you, then just ditch them. You-You WHORE…You filthy mudblood. Your intentions are as pure as your effing blood." Draco got up and pushed the table away, crushing Hermione's stomach.

Tears began to well up into Hermione's eyes. "Draco! I wasn't using you…I-I'm sorry if you think..if you thought I-I…Draco!" Draco stopped walking, and leaned in closer to Hermione's face. "Stay away from me, mudblood Granger." He spit on her face and walked out the class.

Hermione's tears rushed out her ducts, hurting her more than ever. "That git. I can't believe you actually became somewhat his friend Hermione. You share dorms and…oh…Now I know why he called you a whore….Hermione…Really? You slept with Malfoy?" Hermione gasped at Ron's comment. "No! I didn't!" she muttered. "I'm so disappointed…" Harry mumbled at her. _No! This can't be happening! _

Hermione got up fast, running out the door. The last thing she heard before leaving were the cries of Pansy Parkinson, asking her to wait for her. Asking her not to leave.

**_Blaise POV_**

Blaise shook his head at Pansy. She had just been asking him what he had told Draco. "I-Pansy all I told him was to be careful. She could be playing, she could be using him to get back to Potter and Weasley. And I'm guessing I was right." Blaise smirked.

"You-YOU IDIOT!" Pansy screamed. "I-I loved you for being so…so, awesome, so honest, so not-like-the-others but this is what..?! Draco was in love! In LOVE with her. And I could see she was too….You just…now she doesn't have ANYONE…You..are so….." Pansy picked up her things and started to run out. "I hate you Blaise Zabini." She muttered.

_Damn. I just ruined my chances with Pansy. Again. What the-?! Draco…loves….Granger? Granger loves him back? I hope. Shite, I need to make this all better…_

**_Pansy POV_**

Pansy knew where Hermione would go. Some place Hermione was always, and no one seemed to really notice her there. The library.

"Hermione?" she whispered, hoping for an answer. "Pansy?! What, why are you here?" she heard Hermione splutter. Pansy moved closer to her, patting her back. "I know Hermione. I know you're hurt. And I know you love Draco Malfoy, Slytherin's very own Prince." _Oh dear…she's trembling. I can feel it._

"Hermione, it's all Blaise's fault. He messed up Draco's head. I-I'm so sorry. I love-loved Blaise and he-he went ahead and…" Pansy felt tears run down her cheeks. "At least he didn't insult you. You still have your friends though Pansy. I have no one. No ONE. I can't…I can't carry on. This….." Pansy watched Hermione tug at her hair. "This is too much. Harry, Ron….they will never learn….They don't understand..they're like my brothers but…I ….I don't know Pansy…"

Pansy listened to Hermione burst into tears, explain her relationships, her dilemmas. "Hermione, you're not alone. I'll always be there to hear your gossips, and rumors. I'll be there to help you get your one true love. Whether it be Draco or Ron." Pansy whispered. _I actually quite like this girl. She'd be perfect for Draco and Draco…well, I hope he's perfect for her…._

* * *

**This chapter's not too long either. Oh dear Draco…he needs to start controlling his anger. And Ron and Harry…seriously though guys, stop guessing stuff. You're wayyyyy off….**

**Review, Follow, Favorite!**

**:D**

**Thnx**


	5. Chapter 5: I'm Sorry

**So….have I succeeded in making a point that Draco is a bit short-tempered. See the point of the story is, will Draco muster up enough courage to say sorry to Hermione….Or will Hermione fall for someone else, who's brave enough to say sorry….and I'm so sorry I'm making Draco so…so…so like whatever he is acting like…BUT WAIT :D **

** Oh and thnx to penguin2247 for their review.. love ya ;)**

**_Draco POV_**

_Hermione…how could she….._Draco pulled some firewhiskey off the shelf in his room, collapsing on the sofa. He drank and drank till all he felt was a numb pain in his throat and firewhiskey in his veins. Suddenly, a owl reached his room, tapping his window. It had a letter.

_Dear Draco,_

_I know you're mad at me. Please don't throw this letter away yet. Don't stop reading yet. Please. Look Draco, I don't know why you are angry. But please forgive me for anything wrong I've done. Draco, I want to be your friend too. You're a really nice guy._

_I __didn't__ haven't used you. I hope you can forgive me for whatever I have done. I know you called me a mud-uhhh yeah. I'm not anything that you said I was. At least I hope not. _

_I know my blood isn't pure. I'll tell you something Draco, I hate my blood too. Remember Year 2? You called me that. I felt hurt. Really, really, really hurt Draco. I hated you. Because, this is very awkward for me, but I had quite liked you at that time. I hear girls now a days talking about how hot/attractive/amazing you are. I don't know really, but back then you were cute. I just liked you a lot. And when you called me a …a mudblood, I started to hate my blood. I tried hard enough to become such a good witch that everyone forgets about my blood. _

_It never happened. Soon I began cutting myself to shed my dirty blood. But then, you, you stopped. I mean you teased me, but it was more…more like how ugly I was…I guess I just realized doing this wasn't ever gonna make you love me or something. So I settled for friendship. I really wanted to be your friend. However you still hated me. _

_And when you hugged me the other day, I thought….I thought maybe. Well, I was so glad you were my friend, even though it hurt to be away from Harry and Ron. _

_And now, you're mad at me and…and Harry and Ron are too. I don't care about Harry and Ron, they'll apologize as soon as they need help for homework. I heard you never forgive, nor do you ask for forgiveness. But I'll ask you, Draco Malfoy, do you __love __forgive me? Please, I want to be friends again._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

_Holy shiz…_Draco crumpled up the letter in his hand, only to straighten it out again. He sniffed it, loving whatever the scent was of. _She said love..so many times…does she still-NO. She doesn't. _Draco closed his bottle on firewhiskey, placing it back in the shelf. He sat on the sofa, placing his head into his hands. _What the hell. I hurt Hermione so much. _Draco's thought were interrupted by a slight tap on his shoulder.

**_Blaise POV_**

Blaise tapped Draco's shoulder. "Look bro. No, just listen to me. When I told you not to trust her, that was cause I care for you. You're like my brother, yeah? I didn't know you loved her…" Draco got up at Blaise's last sentence. "I DO NOT LOVE HER!" he clenched his fists as his face was redder than a tomato.

_Well, that went well. _"Draco! Bro, it's fine. I know you, you're-WAIT A SECOND. You're drunk aren't you?! Oh dear, all you do for love…" Blaise saw Draco soften up. "I-I…Blaise…I love her, don't I? Why- she'll never love me…ever…" Draco started to cry. _Blimey…I need Hermione…and Pansy while I'm at it…_Blaise patted Draco's shoulder and shoved him on the sofa. "I'll be right back Draco, don't go anywhere. Or I will in fact murder you." Blaise ran out the room to find Hermione, and his love, Pansy.

**_Hermione POV_**

Pansy had convinced Hermione to send an owl to Draco. _I love him. I do. I know I do. He doesn't love me. He wouldn't love me. _Hermione and Pansy were bonding over guys, chocolate, and house unity. She smiled at Pansy. _She's so strong. _She watched the fire in fireplace. "Hermione! Pansy! Come quick!" they heard Blaise shout.

"What do you WANT Blaise? Come to destroy more lives?" Pansy sneered. Hermione gasped. _She loves..oh my god it's my fault… _"Pansy, Pansy dear…Please forgive me! Pansy, I-Pansy I love you. Please don't ignore me!" Blaise fell onto his knees in front of Pansy. Hermione noticed Pansy soften, and watched as she pulled Blaise into a kiss. "Wai-wait Pansy…Draco.." Blaise mumbled between kisses. Pansy stopped. "What did that idiot do now?"

Hermione felt jealous at the way Blaise and Pansy held hands and sneaked peeks at each other. _Only if I could have that with Draco…Only if… _Blaise had dragged Pansy and Hermione, not saying anything, freaking Hermione out. _What did Draco do…? _Hermione's thoughts were interrupted by the sight of Ron, Harry and Draco. And they were dueling.

* * *

**Ahah! Let's leave you with a cliffhanger! Mhuahahahha…don't hate me! :3**

**Okay, it's not much of a cliffhanger, but let me tell you something, I LOVE CLIFFHANGERS! Lolz, no, I like writing them….i'll have more 'pull your hair out because of the suspense' cliffhangers later…..probably.. :D**

**So..REVIEW FOLLOW AND FAVORITE! :D**


	6. Chapter 6: Dueling is not Good for Love

**So, I'm pretty busy now-a-days so the updates won't be too frequent… :/ I hope you don't mind too much…..For some reason teachers are all like GIVE ALL THE HOMEWORK! (sorry, I LOVE 9gag) Anyway, on with the OH! Dueling…had fun with spells…. Don't hate me :3**

**:D**

**READ REVIEW FOLLOW FAV! :D**

* * *

**_Hermione PoV_**

Hermione watched Harry and Ron throw curses at the stumbling and drunk Draco. Shouts of 'Crucio' and 'Protego' hit her ears as she felt torn apart, not knowing what to do. She could see Draco was tired. "STOP STOP IT!" She could hear him whispering "Impedimenta…" at them before he saw Hermione, and smiled at her. Hermione watched in horror as the Sectumsempra curse nearly hit Draco.

Hermione rushed to his side before she felt him move her. "Get out Hermione, I can handle this." Draco's eyes reassured Hermione. She smiled as she realized, Draco did not attack Harry or Ron with hexes, he just defended himself. _So unlike Draco….He..I…Dear lord, I, Hermione Granger, am totally in love with Draco Effing Malfoy….._

**_Blaise PoV_**

Blaise tried to butt in the fight. "No." he heard a firm whisper from his newly made girlfriend, Pansy. "No Blaise. This is Draco, Harry, Ron and Hermione's fight. If things get too violent, I'll let you go. Let them get it all out of their system. And..and also…I-I don't want you to get hurt either…." Pansy blushed. _Sweet, my Slytherin snake has just gotten charmed. _Blaise picked Pansy up in his arms and whispered "I love you too you idiotic little Slytherin girl.." giving her a huge kiss.

**_Pansy PoV_**

Pansy shifted from one foot to another, watching in frustration how they were all fighting. Hermione was sobbing, and Draco hadn't noticed that. Pansy knew she would have to do something to help her friends. "Blaise…I…wait here." "Pans, where are you….?" Blaise tried to grab her arm. "It's getting a bit too violent don't ya think?!"

Blaise nodded, and tried to help Draco stop the angry Harry and Ron.

Pansy got her wand out and created a protection around her and pulled Hermione towards them.

"Wait Pansy, NO!" Blaise screeched, but it was too late.

"SECTUMSEMPRA!" Harry's spell hit the unsuspecting Hermione. Pansy watched as cuts and bruises appeared on Hermione's olive tan skin, blood trickling out of them. The guys continued to duel, not knowing what had happened.

Hermione feel to the ground with a thud, and the room went quiet. _Well, NOW they notice._

Pansy realized as Draco pushed her away, screaming. "NO! NOT HER!" in frustration, cradling the unconscious female in his arms, _Oh my holy effing…god…HERMIONE! It's all…. a…it's my fault!_

**_Draco PoV_**

_My lov-Grang-Hermione! _Draco picked Hermione up and carried her all the way to Madam Pomfrey.

"HELP HER!" he exclaimed. Madam Pomfrey jumped up in surprise. "Is that Hermione Granger?! Sectumsempra curse? " she interrogated. Draco nodded, tears dripping down his now wet cheeks. "It's-it's all my fault." Draco kneeled groaning in internal pain. "No…it's not your fault…." He heard Hermione croak, before fainting, mildly killing Draco.

_Hermione…I need Hermione….._Draco couldn't concentrate. He could see Blaise console Pansy. _He gets the girl he wants….I'll never get mine…._

Draco stared at Harry and Ron during class. Laughing and messing about with Neville and Seamus. Anger played around in his stomach, making him want to throw the Avada Curse at them.

Pain, anguish, and hunger lurked about in his stomach.

_Hermione, I need Hermione. _That's the only thing he could think about.

And then Draco did something he never should've.

* * *

**I know it's quite short but well, atleast Draco found his inner love for Hermione...**_  
_

**Atleast :3**

**sorry for the LOOOOOOOOOOONG wait for it tho, i've been, as i said, really busy**

**so, review and rate :P**

**:D**


	7. Chapter 7: Pensieve and Love

**So basically, this chapter is gonna be the worst ever...**

**sorry, do not hate me for it...**

**You read back in the last chapter that Hermione and Draco realized to THEMSELVES that they loved each other..**

**uhhh, do u understand that?**

**Well now, something's gonna happen that may make you cry..**

**jkjk**

**:)**

**oh and sorry for the long wait, crushes, heart breaks, etc kept me busy :'(**

**i hate my life sometimes...sigh***

**PEACE**

* * *

**_Draco POV_**

Draco ran down the hallways, tears flying out of his eyes.

To the Gryffindor Common Room.

He hid in the shadows until he heard Harry and Ron enter the room, giving the unmistakably weird password, "Mudblood."

Draco blood churned. _How dare they use that word! _He sneaked in after the gullible pair of best friends.

"Hey Seamus! Seen Hermione lately? Looks like someone made her UGLIER!" Ron chuckled. Harry gave him a look of disapproval. "Has Hermione returned yet? I really need her help in Charms."

Draco just wanted to hex the two into oblivion. _HOW CAN THEY TALK LIKE THIS? THEY KNOW PERFECTLY WELL WHAT HAPPENED TO HER! _Draco left the common room and ventured into the dorms.

To Hermione's Pensieve.

He watched the silvery water in the huge bowl. He wanted to shove his head down into it, learn everything about her.

But it hurt. In his heart.

_Should I….?_

_Yes. It's what I came here for._

Draco pulled out his wand and placed it next to his head. He quietly murmured spells as blue-grey strands wrapped themselves around his dragon-heartstring cored wand. He quickly moved then into the Pensieve.

Taking a deep breathe in, he slowly placed his head and his memories into the silvery mysteriousness.

What he saw was the worst scene ever.

**_Blaise POV_**

_STOP CRYING_! Blaise wanted to shout at Pansy, as she cried her eyes out. "It's not your fault! How many times do I have to tell you that? You were trying to help them. Just helping. It was an accident that Hermione got hit by the curse!"

Blaise held Pansy's hand and knelt. "Pansy. I don't cry, I-I can't bear to see you cry, like, like this. You look beautiful, yes, but I don't want to see you hurting. We need to be strong, for-for Draco. Pansy HE LOVES HER. A lot. And she-she might die. And, we don't even know if she loves him!" Blaise felt two cold tears escape his ducts. He hid his face from Pansy. "I-I love you Pansy. Yes, I know, we're too young to know love. We're heartless Slytherins. This will probably end in the hard way, but I love you. We might stop loving each other one day, stop liking. But I don't care. I love you." He whispered.

Pansy pulled him closer, "I love you, you idiot! I'm pretty sure Hermione loves Draco too...and...well..."

She wiped his tears and surprised him.

Pansy kissed him with more passion than they'd ever felt.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUNNNN**

**No one knows what happed to Draco**

**and well well Blaise, i never expected to make me cry :P**

**sorry, i'm a very sensitive person, this is just so many feels...**

**i always wanted Blaise and Pansy together**

**cause i'm like that :P**

**see u next update! so READ? REVIEW AND FAVORITE~ :P**


End file.
